


The Rules Matter

by NegansOtherWife



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegansOtherWife/pseuds/NegansOtherWife
Summary: “Moral of the story, Princess?”





	The Rules Matter

**Author's Note:**

> It might look like I'm MIA on here but I recently started doing requests on Tumblr. Here's one of them. // Updates for my stories posted on here should be up by next week. x
> 
> My Tumblr: negansaysyouearnwhatyoutake.tumblr.com

The soft tapping of your heels on metal flooring accompanies you, as you climb the stairs to Negan’s office. 

A prior knock at your bedroom door and a request to solely don a black robe, much to Joey’s discomfort, had compelled you to act quickly. The brief act of humiliation had burned through your veins like the most addictive drug and lingered with you still, as you approached his door, recalling the look on Joey’s face. A mix of embarrassment and a touch of envy. You’d gotten used to that expression. 

There wasn’t much you wouldn’t do for Negan. You’d been a virgin the first time he’d taken you and that had been the beginning of a plunging descent into sexual depravity. He’d taken you past desire. 

To that dark place behind pleasure. 

There wasn’t anything you’d said no to. With no prior knowledge and the destruction of the internet, you had no discernible way of categorizing what was ‘improper’ and what wasn’t. He’d taken you past various boundaries and the rest was history. 

A quiet knock and he calls for you to come inside. “You wanted to see me?” You softly inquire, the underlying connotation making your intentions clear. 

Stopping short at the threshold, you’re surprised to see Tanya and a fellow worker, Michael, seated in front of Negan’s mahogany desk, both ashen-faced. 

On instinct, you pull the front of your gaping robe closed. Negan catches the minute movement, brushing his index finger against the pinked skin of his lips before motioning you over. “C’mere, Princess.”

His nickname has its typical impression on you. A slow heat that drips from the inside out, coating your lower lips at the sudden thought of an unexpected audience. 

“You called me, Negan?” Your words become slightly breathless at the meaningful look he gives you as you round the side of his large desk. Michael’s eyes follow your every move, only to glance away when you place a fleeting kiss on Negan’s lips. The intimacy. You’re clearly his favorite.

Catching your wrists, he pulls them to his chest in a quick motion that almost sends you sprawling forward. The hem of your robe rising dangerously high as you look into his gleaming eyes. 

“Why so formal, Princess?” He speaks loud enough for both Tanya and Micheal to hear.

“Sorry, Daddy.” So do you. 

He places a bruising kiss on your mouth, bringing you onto his lap as he bites the plump flesh of your lip, tearing a startled gasp from you in the process. He takes the opportunity, releasing your wrists to grasp handfuls of throbbing flesh. 

“You see that Michael?” He nuzzles the sensitive spot behind your ear so that you pant in need, softly mewling at his merciless teasing. Repositioning you front-facing on his lap, a stray finger caresses the crease between your sex and inner thigh. “ _That_ is how you kiss a woman. See how her whole body responds?”

Placing a hand on the knot of your belted robe, he pauses a moment to murmur into your ear,“Trust me, baby?”

“With my life,” You breathe. The fearful, yet lustful expression that Michael wears, causes an unexpected fire to fester in the pit of your belly. It silently threatens to spark a flame at just the right touch. He could do that to you. Coax your darkest desires to the forefront of your awareness in a way that challenged you to embrace it, rather than oppose.

He rewards your answer with a nip to your shoulder.

With a tug, your robe falls, baring your right breast to the room. 

The cool air allows the bud to pucker. You watch with bated breath as Michael shifts in his chair, trying and failing, to be inconspicuous as he attempts to get a closer look. Tanya crosses all appendages, her arms and her legs folded in protectively around her frame as she purposely looks away. 

“See that,” He cups the warm weight of your breast in hand, almost as if he’s weighing the pound of flesh. The thought that he’s showing you off as a possession doesn’t escape your mind, instead, trickling past and collecting at the apex of your thighs. He sweeps a thumb across the nipple, making idle notes as he goes, “it’s not just partially hardened. It’s _erect_. My girl’s gettin’ nice and wet for me, she’ll be soaked by the time I’m done with her.” 

The other hand that’d been making a slow ascent of your inner thigh pauses as a thought occurs to him. “Well, excuse the fuck out of me, Mikey-my-boy. Where are my gosh darn manners?” He leans forward, slamming a hand down on his desk. The motion causes your breast to jiggle. Michael’s eyes flicker to the movement before returning to Negan’s smirking face.

“Sir?” It’s the first time you’ve heard him speak. He’s younger than you’d initially thought. No more than seventeen or just slow to develop. His voice cracks from nerves as he straightens in his chair. 

“This is Y/N, my favorite girl. My princess. You know why?” Michael shakes his head.

The fake, forlorn sigh that Negan releases is more for theoretics than anything.  Even so, it makes you smirk a tad bit, knowing that his declaration has rubbed Tanya in the wrong way. “Because,  _shithead_ , I was her first. First taste of cock, first one to lick that sweet virgin pussy, and of course,” He cups your mound in hand, applying slight pressure so that the fabric of your robe becomes soiled from your juices that run freely into his lap, “first to fuck that tight _cunt_. Man, oh man. You shoulda heard her scream, practically split her in half and she loved every second. Tell ’em, Princess.”

You can practically feel the glee that he emits. He’s in an element that really allows him to thrive, you can’t blame him.

“Daddy Negan was my first.” A pinch to your side makes you squeal in protest. Negan tsks, grabbing several strands of hair in his palm so that you meet his heated gaze. 

“You can do better than that, baby.” The grip on your hairs tightens to a sharp bite of pain as he pushes a middle finger into the entrance of your slick sex. “Tell him how it felt the first time I tongued your pussy—and don’t spare any details.”

He releases his grip on your hair, settling back for your impending narrative. His finger lays embedded, yet dormant. “Look him in the eyes.”

“The first time Daddy touched me…he spread my legs really wide,” The hitch in your breath punctuates your sentence as his finger curls upward, pressing against the front wall of your pussy, “he put both legs over his shoulders and _oh_ —! Put his mouth down there…”

“C’mon, babygirl. You can do better than that,” The pinch to your clit causes it to swell and harden beneath his fingertips. Bracing himself on the desk, he kicks the chair back, putting your bottom half on full display. “What about the first time I slipped my dick into your tight snatch?” You think the added vulgarity is only for Michael’s increasing discomfort.

He adds another finger, waiting for you to regain control before turning to Michael, who’s clearly enjoying the display by the tented front of his jeans. He’s thrown all caution to the wind at the sight of your partially undressed body and silently thanked his god for this moment. Regardless of how he’d found himself in this situation. Thin fabric draped over pebbled nipples and the tops of your thighs exposed. He could die like this and have no regrets.

“It felt so good being stretched like that for the first time…”

“Tell ’em your favorite part, Princess.”

“Having Daddy inside me— _ugng_ —inside my pussy!” A curl of his fingers and he finds the fleshy spot within you, stabbing it repeatedly with his fingers. Sharp pangs of pleasure cut deep and you attempt to squirm away when it becomes too much.

He grips you tighter against his chest, increasing the tempo until it matches the thrumming of your heartbeat. “Are you getting bratty with me, Princess?”

“No, Daddy. Promise,” Soft mewls escape from your shaking frame, unable to take the depth of your impending release. He strokes deep— _deeper_ until the barely concealed groans of ecstasy spill from your trembling lips. “Cumming. I’m cum—oh, _ahh_ …”

“Fucking beautiful isn’t it?” He finger fucks you through your climax and they both watch the moment you crest. Both breasts now freed and heaving as you grind down onto his fingers, wringing every ounce of pleasure from his hands. Michael nods along absently in response to Negan’s question. He’s too absorbed in attempting to memorize every curve of your body.

Negan gathers you in his arms, shifting your robe back into place as he whispers in your ear how much of a good girl you’re being. Then, a question: “Do you want more?” Shifting in his lap, the hard length of his erection nestles between your cheeks and you think, how could you resist? Anything for Daddy.

Nodding weakly against his neck you catch Tanya’s eye, letting a small smirk appear on your features. You had been naked before in her presence. It was nothing new, sometimes Negan wanted more than one wife. But through it all, you’d been ‘his princess’…his favorite. Where you would always stay. 

Negan’s hands trace invisible patterns on the inner skin of your thigh as he begins to speak. “Michael, word around the factory is that you’re a virgin, only just have turned seventeen and all.”   

You barely mask your surprise and you look towards Tanya for confirmation. Holy hell! Wasn’t hard being the favorite when some of the wives pulled stunts like this. Now you understood just exactly what Negan had in mind when he’d called you in here.

Wiggling in his lap, he pulls you closer and just a little bit tighter. An openmouthed kiss on the side of your neck makes your heart swell. “So imagine my surprise when I catch you in the hallway pawing at my wife like a damn horny pup. Now, my first instinct was to chop your dick off in front of the whole goddamn factory. But then I thought…fuck it. Live a little, Negan. I was just like you once, waving my dick around without a care. No instruction manual on how to _fuck._ How to eat pussy,” He ticks them off on his finger leisurely with a shrug. _“_ It’s hard I get it.”

“I’m sorry, Negan. I don’t know what happened.” Shit, he should know better. Never talk unless it’s your turn. 

“You don’t know…how your little _prick_ ended up in my wife’s pussy? Next, you’re gonna say you tripped and fell, huh? You’re lucky I don’t bash your head in where you sit for getting fresh with my wife—now get the fuck out!” Michael scrambles for the door before the words have fully left Negan’s lips. He’s only putting on a show, after all, you’d seen him at his peak. 

Regardless of his reputation, he was a little bit of a softy when it came to kids.

“Really, Tanya? He’s barely hit puberty.” You might be over exaggerating, but your goal had been to rub salt into her wounds.

“What are my rules, Princess?”

“Never tell your secrets,” You purr in reply, his fingers fist in the silken fabric that adorns your body. It bunches around your waist, freeing your breasts. He shifts you in his lap for a moment and the sound of his zipper sends waves of electricity through your spine. 

“Good girl,” Steady warm pressure at your entrance before you’re falling, _falling_ onto his turgid cock. 

Your head lolls back as he becomes fully seated within you. Spreading and searing you with heat from the inside out. Your body works to accommodate the large intrusion, releasing a fresh wave of liquid heat until it drips— _drips_ from your core to where you’re joined. He doesn’t have to tell you to look at Tanya, you already are. Watching as she squirms in her chair, eyes flickering to your heaving chest. “Always swallow.”

Groaning at the fit, he pushes you off his lap only to bend you over the desk, sliding even further down your snug channel. “And the last one?”

“Oh, yes-s-s. Fuck me, Daddy.” The feeling crackles and spreads as he sets a brutal pace. You’d always loved how rough he was with you, as well as, the underlying tenderness that follows shortly after. His harsh thrusts send you sprawling forth onto your palms. Then, a brief pause in his tempo as he gathers you in his arms cupping your hip to prevent it from banging against the wooden edge of the desk. Tanya observes it all, agitation in her eyes giving way to something else, “I need you to go faster.” 

“Last one, Princess.” He scolds.

“No cheating.”

“You hear that, T? No _fucking_ cheating.” He pulls out abruptly, leaving you achingly empty and panting atop his desk, as he locks eyes with her over your clothed back. “Ergo, don’t let a pre-teen who’s just gotten his first _hard-on_ —stick it in you.”

He hums absentmindedly as Tanya’s gives him a half-assed excuse, the sound of clothes shuffling occurs but your too catatonic to care. 

“I wasn’t thinking, Negan, _honest_.” You scoff internally. Uh, _obviously_. Michael didn’t even come close to a quarter of what Negan could give you. 

“You want forgiveness? Get her off.” He orders, before murmuring tenderly to you, “Get on your back for Daddy, Princess.” You happily oblige. 

Dainty fingers delve beneath the fabric of your robe, pushing it aside to touch coveted areas. Tanya’s always had this tendency about her, a one-track mind. If need be, she could devote her entire mind to a task. Renewed pleasure ripples from your core as she captures your mouth in a kiss, roughly squeezing a nipple before thumbing the hardened bud. A moment later, you’re crying into her mouth and squirming on Negan’s cock as he roughly enters your slick passage, his libido heightened as he watches the two of you passionately embrace. 

“Oh, _shit_. Look at my dirty girls.” The taste of salt and wine floods your taste buds, making you wonder just how far along she’d gotten with Michael. “What does she taste like, Princess?”

The question is clearly for you but Tanya answers before you get the chance, “Like heaven, Daddy.”

Your brow furrows. That’s _your_ nickname. Fisting the hair at the nape of her neck, a little harder than necessary judging by her wince, you pull her back to your breast.

The blunt head of Negan’s cock begins to rub a particularly sensitive spot inside you, an arch of your back and you’re crying out, hurtling headfirst into your impending release. “Do you want this or that half-assed humping you call a fuck?” Negan says, finally addressing Tanya.

“I want that.” Through hooded eyelids she observes the moment you cum, your inner muscles clenching around his still pistoning cock. The slight grimace on your face is quickly replaced by ecstasy as you grind your pelvic bone against Negan’s, collapsing bonelessly atop his desk. 

“Knees,” He spits out between clenched teeth. Tanya eagerly goes, seeing her moment of redemption and you watch with rapt interest as he releases onto her face with a grunt, before swiftly turning away. “You can go.”

“Moral of the story, Princess?” Tanya, always one for dramatics, let’s out a small shriek of disbelief as she rights her clothes.  From your upside down perspective, you watch as she stomps toward the door, shutting it with a loud thud. 

“Rules matter, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Reviews make me write quicker and kudos make my day.
> 
> Okay, mwah x


End file.
